This invention generally relates to an article manufactured for use with electronic entertainment devices. More particularly, it relates to an article of manufacture for holding one or more electronic remote control devices used in controlling VCR's, TV's, CD players, etc.
Over the past few years, the electronic entertainment industry has seen a significant rise in the number of households which have one or more electronic entertainment devices therein. Such devices include televisions, VCR's, stereo receivers, CD players, tape decks, etc. As is well recognized, each of said entertainment devices may be provided with remote control devices for permitting the control of said devices from a point away from the location of the devices. As such is the case, it is not unusual for a single household to have a plurality of said remote control devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an article of manufacture which may be used to hold one or more electronic remote control devices.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a caddy or carrier for remote control devices which has a compartment for entertainment information material such as a television and/or radio program guide.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a caddy or carrier for remote control devices wherein the upper surface of said caddy is provided with a high-friction material.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a caddy or carrier for remote control devices which is durable, yet inexpensive to manufacture.
The above and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be better appreciated and understood from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.